How Dr Chase and Athena met
by PenOverSword
Summary: This is the untold story on how Annabeth's parents met. No Percy, no Percabeth, no Kronos, no war. Just two beings, a mortal and a goddess, and their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT UP ! This is my VERY FIRST story, so please, go easy on me okay? Hope you enjoy it.**

ATHENA'S PoV

I collapsed on my bed with a disappointed look. Only a little while ago did I finish ANOTHER argument with my fellow goddess, Aphrodite, over the concept of love. We have been fighting for centuries and neither of us seem to be getting the upper hand on the matter. _When will she ever get it_?_ Love isn't logical, it's stupid, useless. _I thought while letting out a large sigh.

Suddenly Aphrodite herself burst through the door, spinning like a little girl after her first kiss. She always acted like that, so I wasn't surprised.

"What do you want?' I asked disappointed.

She smiled like she just won something which, sad to say, she kind of did. That last argument ended with her getting the last word, I was just too tired to continue.

"Oh nothing, I just enjoy rubbing the TRUTH in your face." she replied, doing a little spin around my room. I just shook my head, upset at her ignorance.

"You should really consider the fact that the heart is a wild and uncontrollable part of us. It shouldn't be used when making choices, it just gets in the way." I told her.

"NO! The heart is a beautiful thing, and is the perfect thing for deciding true love." she replied, emphasizing the "true love" part.

"I don't want to argue anymore today, just get out."

She stopped her spin and looked at me, disappointed. "It's too bad though, since you'll never find a man who you could care about."

"Men are stupid pigs with nothing good on their minds. Sometimes I wonder how I still manage to have children."

"It's LOVE!" she stated "Only yours is a little less passionate. Too bad really, it's a great feeling."

"One I don't need," I replied, crossing my arms "now get out. We're done here."

Aphrodite just frowned and did as I told her. She shut the door behind her and I just sat there, lost in thought.

Soon I got bored just sitting there. Recently my only escape from stress and anger was to head down the earth. Books didn't just do the trick like they used to. I just assumed it was some sort of godly phase I was going through. Nothing to worry about. So I changed out of my goddess dress and threw on a blank gray t-shirt and sweatpants. Once I did I changed into the size of a normal human and popped out of Mount Olympus and down to the lobby of the Empire State Building.

The lobby always struck me as fascinating. The mortals bustling around, doing meaningless work (or at least, meaningless to me.) I stepped out behind the front desk where the satyr who worked at the front desk sat. He saw me and bowed, whispering "Lady Athena."

I acknowledged him with a slight nod and walked out into the spring day of New York.

Dr. Chase's PoV

"Mark!" I called out. My name is Frederick Chase. DOCTOR Frederick Chase. Professor in historical battlefield strategies. I live in San Francisco but a few friends and I were invited to a banquet in New York to attend the wedding reception of the founder of my old institute, Jared Erikson. He was an okay kind of guy, but tended to be a little critical with just about everything. So it wasn't too much of a surprise when he invited his favorite graduating class to the reception. The party wasn't for a few more days, but here in New York time seems to go by quickly.

"What?" Marked asked me as I caught up to him.

I took a few deep breaths to slow my heart rate "Hey. What are we doing after we finish unpacking our stuff?"

Mark looked around at his messy room. There was six of us, Mark, myself, and twin guys named Bill and Keith and a couple who's names were Alex and Alexandra (It's an interesting pairing.) We all had our own room except for the "Alex's" as I call them, who shared one.

Anyway, Mark looked back at me and replied "Well we were going to head out to the bar for a few drink. You want in?"

I was never a drinker, so I told him "No thanks, I think I'll just grab a bite to eat somewhere."

Mark just shrugged his shoulders "Whatever. Just don't get yourself in trouble, alright? Don't want to have to file a missing person report or worse, attend a funeral."

"Oh thanks Mark, that makes me feel good."

"Anytime buddy. So you gonna take off?"

"What you tired of seeing my face?" I asked jokingly.

"…A little." he replied with a smirk.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Tell the others I said hi" I said as I walked out the door.

I exited the hotel we were staying in and took a fascinated look at New York. It was truly a marvelous place. The commotion never stopped here, I guess why they call it "The City that Never Sleeps".

I unzipped my sweatshirt and walked towards a local diner, not knowing that I was about to have one of the best experiences of my life.

ATHENA'S PoV

I was in the streets, walking among the mortals, who didn't so much as look at me. It felt kind of good to know I wasn't always being worshipped and could just be left alone for a while. Besides, with so many people in New York, who would care about one seemingly harmless woman?

Walking down the street I suddenly grabbed my stomach. It grumbled. I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was, besides, goddess have to eat too. So I walked into a random diner and grabbed a table. The waitress there looked at me and took my order. A bagel was all I wanted. She just nodded her head and walked away. I sat there and folded my hands, trying to relax.

Dr. Chase's PoV

Walking into the diner I waited at the front desk for a chair. I looked around the room at all the people there. One woman caught my eye, she wore all gray clothing and looked deep in thought.

The waitress must have seen me staring and said "This way sir." I didn't even notice she was bringing me towards the table where the mysterious woman sat until I got there.

"Here's your table sir." She said with a smile.

The woman looked up, surprised. I just stood there with a stunned look. I began to protest at the mix-up, but suddenly the waitress was gone, just like that.

I looked down at the woman and said "Sorry, I didn't even notice where she was taking me. What a weird lady."

She smiled slightly "It's quite alright, I guess mort- I mean, everyone makes mistakes."

I smiled back "Well now that I'm here would you mind if I took a seat?"

"Sure."

ATHENA'S PoV

Now normally I would have said no and to go the Hades away, but something about this man intrigued me. I didn't know what, but it was just…something. I couldn't explain it, which confused me more since I WAS the goddess of wisdom after all.

Regardless, he took a seat and sat back in the plain wooden chair "So, what's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Athena." I replied plainly.

"Oh? Like the Greek goddess of battle strategy?" he asked, intrigued.

"Don't forget wisdom." I replied with a smirk.

"Ah yes. It would be quite interesting to meet her, should she be real or not. I have so many questions that I'd like to ask. I AM a battlefield professor after all…" he stopped suddenly "Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to even introduce myself. I'm Frederick Chase. And I guess I just told you my profession." he said a little embarrassed.

I just smiled, enjoying the fact that he WAS talking to the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy "It's alright. Nice to meet you."

He smiled "So what do you do for a living?"

"Not much," I lied "but it's funny. I used to be a professor, but left for an easier life."

"Easier life hmm? Well I can't argue with that. Being a professor DOES tend to get a little stressful," he looked up to the ceiling and let out a little sigh "So anyway, what's someone like you doing in New York?"

I smiled a little, glad he didn't pursue the topic of my career. But still, that last comment surprised me "What do you mean someone like ME?" I asked, sounding offended.

He suddenly realized his mistake, saying "Oh I didn't mean it as an insult. I just picked you as more of the type who would stay away from big cities like this. I apologize if I was wrong."

I looked at him, his eyes even spoke sorrow through his glasses "It's alright, but yet you were wrong. I live here. Not too far from the Empire State Building."

"So you live in an apartment?"

"…something like that." Just then the waitress came back with my bagel and set it down in front of me.

Then she turned towards Frederick Chase and asked "Oh. Would you like anything sir?"

He looked at her, realizing it was the same girl who led him to my table in the first place "Yeah actually two things, first off, actually listen next time you get a customer on where he wants to sit," he accused. She looked embarrassed. He continued "second…Coffee. Milk and one sugar"

The waitress wrote it down and walked off quickly, not wanting to hang around him much longer.

"That was well handled." I pointed out.

"Thanks, it wouldn't be the first time." he replied.

"Oh well that's unfortunate. It's sad when you can't even find decent service anymore."

He folded his hands at the comment "Very true. Very true."

As I went ahead spreading cream cheese on my bagel, we stayed quiet. I had no idea why I was being so open, so kind with this MORTAL. I was a GOD, the goddess of wisdom making small talk with some random mortal who was sat at my table on accident. That's when I picked up the hint: Was it really an accident? I decided to wait until the waitress came back and Frederick left.

That came just as I finished the thought. The waitress brought his coffee in a disposable take-out cup. That's when I looked at the waitress and recognized her face: Aphrodite. I was going to kill her when we got home (not literally, since we can't die.)

Frederick stood up, coffee in hand "Well I should go, the others will be waiting for me, wondering where I've gone."

"Oh alright. Nice meeting you Frederick."

"You too Athena," as he began to walk out he stopped "Hey can I have your number? In case you wanna meet up again?"

I looked at him, contemplating on whether to do so, since I actually did have a cell phone. All the gods did, we just seldom used them. Finally I concluded it wouldn't hurt, he seemed like a good guy.

"Alright, here's the number." I grabbed his cell phone and put my number in it.

"Thanks Athena. See you around?"

I smiled "Sure Frederick."

"Please, just call me Fred."

"Alright _Fred_, take care."

"You too, bye." he said, walking out of the diner.

_Now onto my little love goddess._ I thought. That's when Aphrodite, still disguised as the waitress, walked towards me.

"Oh that was great! See, I told you there was a loving side to you." she squealed.

I shot her a dirty look "It's not love Aphrodite. We were just talking."

"Yeah, but you NEVER talk like that to a guy. He must be real special."

"He's a mortal, and just a guy. Nothing more."

"We'll see." Aphrodite finished, disappearing in golden light. Thankfully no one saw her return to her true form, so no one died. I really wondered what went through that crazy mind of hers. What compelled her to try to get people together? I sighed and sat there quietly, eating my bagel alone.

DR. CHASE'S PoV

I returned to the hotel, thinking about my run in with Athena. What a funny thing, to meet someone you could connect with just by accident. I looked at my phone, staring at her number. _Athena_ I thought _what a woman_.

I opened the door to my apartment and lied down on my bed. _What a day_ I thought. First we go through hell on an annoying plane ride (try sitting in front of two crying babies the whole way in) then to unpack and meet a girl who really peaks your interest. I decided to make a call tomorrow, maybe invite her to the reception in three days.

Slowly I climbed into bed and was soon asleep.

ATHENA'S PoV

I was back at Olympus, sitting in my room. That man was really getting on my mind a lot. I couldn't tell why. Was it his eyes? His sense of humor? Or maybe I could sense his vast amount of knowledge. Maybe it was all three. I didn't know, but was too tired to think about it.

I climbed under the white sheets of my bed and was quickly asleep, waiting for him to call again. Weird.

**PART TWO COMING SOON**


	2. Making Plans

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD SOONER. HAD SOME PROBLEMS AT HOME TO TAKE CARE OF (Algebra's a pain in the butt.) Just threw this one out there to keep fans from getting agitated. Sorry if it isn't what you expect. -PenOverSword**

DR. CHASE'S PoV

That next morning I woke up and sat up in bed. The plastic coffee cup from yesterday sat there in the trash, and my phone was off on the desk next to my bed. I sat up and stretched my tired muscles. Slowly I walked over to the bathroom and took a cold shower to wake myself up.

I stepped out and got dressed. Two days until the party and counting. So I threw on my college sweatshirt and a pair of matching sweatpants. I grabbed my I-pod and phone and walked outside.

Out of the lobby I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of New York. I put my headphones in my ears and turned them on. Billionaire by Travis McCoy and Bruno Mars began to play as I jogged down the street.

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking badbuy all of the things I never haduh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazinesmiling next to Oprah and the Queen _

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh_

_I swear, the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire!_

The song continued, it's hopeful and calming tune rung through my ears as I jogged. The sun shone down on me, almost illuminating me as I ran.

As I neared the hotel I slowed down to a quick walk and stepped inside. Once back in my room after my 30 minute jog, I decided to call up the others.

The phone rang three times before Mark's tired voice answered "Mark," I started.

"What do you want Fred?"

"Nothing. Just checking up on everyone."

"Great," he said tiredly "but could you have done it later? Like, when I'm NOT trying to sleep?"

"Yeah, but not today, I'm wide awake." I replied with a smile. In the background I heard Mark struggling out of bed.

"Oh? So you had a good evening yesterday?" he questioned.

"Very much so. What a woman." I hadn't meant to say that last part, but it was too late.

"You met a girl? Good for you, but I'll talk with you about that later. We have things to do today."

"Well I was gonna ask you something but tell me what our plans are today."

"Sure. First off we need to get our suits ready and get presents." _Shit _I thought. I had completely forgotten about a present. Plus the suit would be a pain as well. Yet I still really wanted to see Athena again. Soon ideas began to run through my mind.

Finally I was able to say "Alright. Well how about I get all of our suits pressed and ready? Since I'm already up."

"Good idea. But why so generous?"

"Uh…"

"It's that girl. Alright, I won't argue. But what about the present?"

"Hey I'm not THAT generous. You guys can do that. Besides, you should know I suck at buying presents."

"True. Alright I'll leave my suit outside my door and let the others know to do the same." Mark said.

"Ok. I'll pick them up in about 15 minutes." I replied.

"Alright, thanks buddy."

"No problem." I told him.

Just I went to hang up, Mark added "Oh Fred,"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you." he hung up. I put my cell phone down and changed into a polo shirt and khaki shorts. Then I grabbed my suit and walked out the door and down the hall. Mark had already left his suit out. Same with Keith and Bill. I was waited for the Alex's to leave their suit and dress out.

Suddenly Alexandra opened the door, only wearing a bath towel. Her dirty blond hair and well-toned body were dry, so she didn't shower yet.

She held out her dress to me in one hand, holding her towel in the other and saying "Thanks a bunch Fred. Oh and Mark told me why you're doing this," she smiled and hugged me "good luck."

"Thanks." I replied quietly. Alex had also come to the door, he wasn't wearing a shirt. That's when I realized why Alexandra was naked yet dry…awkward.

"Fred!" he yelled "How are ya?"

"Alright Alex, thanks."

"No problem! So, I heard you find yourself a lady. That true?"

"Eh I don't even know yet. I mean she's cool and all, but we just met yesterday, so that's why-" I got cut off by Alex, who waved his hand.

"I get it Fred. Now go get her!" He said, motioning me to go away. I just smiled and left, taking their clothes with me.

I went outside the hotel and hailed a cab. It took me to the nearest dry-cleaning store. The line there was relatively long so I checked my watch: 11AM. I thought about calling Athena, wondering if it was too early, maybe she was still sleeping. I finally decided just to do it.

I took out my cell phone and dialed the number.

ATHENA'S PoV

I was in my room, changing. Just as I threw on my dress, my cell phone rang. I jumped on it like a little girl who was expecting a call from a boy. Just then I stepped back and took a deep breath, not believing I was acting like this.

Slowly I picked it up and took another deep breath, asking "Hello?"

Frederick Chase's voice answered "Hey Athena. It's Fred. Is this a bad time?"

"No not at all, I just finished changing."

"Oh good. So needless to say I shouldn't ask the 'what are you wearing?' question?"

"No you shouldn't. Don't even think about it." I said with a slight giggle. Then I realized I was talking to a mortal. Why was I acting so unlike myself? I was never this close to a man before in my life (and that's a pretty long time, considering I'm immortal.)

"Alright then. So let me ask you something." Fred said.

"Ask away." I replied.

"Ok here goes: So we didn't get to talk much yesterday and I was just wondering if…you'd want to meet up again somewhere?"

"Are you asking me out?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"…Yes. I just can't lie for some reason. So yes, I'm asking you out."

I thought about it for a moment, considering the results of a goddess dating a mortal. Then, against all my wisdom, I replied "Alright. Meet me at that same diner again at 7 tonight."

I could hear the happiness in Fred's voice "You got it. See you then."

"See you then." I replied, closing my phone. I sat there for a little longer. Then the realization hit me _I have a date with a mortal_. Crap. What will Aphrodite think? Better yet, what will my FATHER think. Zeus wasn't big on us dating mortals, the reasons are pretty obvious.

Even with the problems, I decided _why not? It's just one date, that's as far as it will go. Ever_. So I picked myself up and continued getting ready for the rest of the day. We had an Olympian Council meeting today, and of course I was expected to be there. Can't have my idiot siblings like Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, or APOLLO, making big decisions without my input.

I finished my morning routine and began to stroll around Olympus before the meeting, my mind still focusing on Fred.

DR. CHASE'S PoV

I hung up the phone and exhaled, realizing I was holding my breath the whole time.

_Yes! Looks like you still got it in ya Fred_ I thought while doing a little fist pump.

Just then I noticed I was at the front of the waiting line. The cashier saw me doing my little fist pump and looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

I jumped back to reality and said "Oh. So sorry about that. Here" I handed her the dress and tuxedos. She smiled and took them, placing them on a rack behind the desk.

I paid the lady the fee for the dry-cleaning and walked out. My wallet hurt, the cost was over $100. _They owe me_ I thought while I hailed a cab.

Seven o'clock. It was seven o'clock. Time for my date. The others knew about it and left me alone. I didn't feel obliged to wear anything fancy, we were just heading out to a diner, nothing much. So I grabbed a simple gray t-shirt that said "WOLVERINES!" on it (the mascot of my high school) and a pair of jeans. Combing my hair back, I looked at myself in the mirror. _Not bad_ I thought.

Once ready I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my phone, and took off. I didn't have to worry about picking her up, since she said she'll meet me there. I walked nonchalantly down the street, yet my heart paced quickly.

ATHENA'S PoV

I never did understand why I felt nervous. I wore the same thing I did when we first met, so hopefully Fred would recognize me. I was standing outside the restaurant, waiting. Of course I was there first, since I could just pop in and out of almost anywhere I want to. I felt myself bouncing on the balls of my feet a little, probably out of nervousness again. Stopping myself, I took a deep breath and regained myself. _It's just a guy. Stop acting like such a KID! _I thought.

Just as the clock hit 7, my immortal heart jumped. There he was. Fred Chase, walking down the street towards me with a smile on his face that made me feel warm inside.

**PART 3 ON ITS WAY…HOPEFULLY**


	3. the first official date

**HERE IT IS! THE BIG DATE BETWEEN THE TWO! Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, and Dr. Chase, professor in battlefield strategy. How will they get along? TIME TO FIND OUT!**

ATHENA'S PoV

_Well, he sure didn't worry about his appearance very much._ I thought as he approached. His plain gray clothing matched my own, it was like we dressed accordingly to each other. Funny.

Fred seemed to notice the same thing. He said "Wow. Gray clothing just like me, interesting."

"Yeah, I don't really care about my clothes as much as other girls." I replied.

"I can tell. It matches your eyes though."

I blushed a little "Thanks. But like I said it was an accident. It isn't like me to worry about this kind of stuff. Now my SISTER on the other hand, what a drama queen."

He gave a hearty chuckle "Family. Aren't they wonderful?"

"Oh definitely."

His smile was quite charming "Yep. Let's continue this RIVETING conversation inside shall we?" he asked, bowing and gesturing me inside like a prince.

"Yes, we shall." I replied, making a fake curtsy with my invisible dress. We were both laughing as I walked in, Fred right behind me.

This time a man with black hair that was COVERED in gel was waiting at the front desk.

"Good evening." he said politely.

"Good evening," Fred replied "Table for two please?"

"Right this way sir." the waiter replied, moving his hand for us to follow him. He walked away, and we followed. The waiter found us a table in the back of the diner. He placed two menus gracefully on the small table and took a step back, saying "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you" I replied. He bowed a little. Just then Fred grabbed my chair, pulling it out for me.

"And thank YOU." I said, turning towards Fred.

"You're quite welcome." he replied, imitating the waiter with a bow almost exactly like his. Except when he did his glasses slid down his face, threatening to fall off. Quickly he stood up tall again, pushing his glasses back into place.

He took a seat and flashed me a dazzling white smile. I picked up my menu, hiding my reddening face.

DR. CHASE'S PoV

So far so good. She's already laughed quite a bit, and we've only been together for about 5 minutes. I was doing great. It was easy to tell I was when she picked up her menu after I smiled. I knew that trick very well, using the menu to hide your face. I decided to let it go.

I picked up my own menu and quickly glanced at it. I decided on the special of the day, which was a lobster-bisque soup. It fit since I wasn't too hungry. I put down my menu and closed it, watching Athena as her stormy-gray eyes scanned them quickly. Her eyes seemed to dart back and forth like a tennis match, comparing the left and right sides of the menu like picking two wires to defuse a bomb.

"So decide on anything good?" I asked, interrupting her in-depth scan. She looked up, with a slight bit of confusion on her face.

"No, not really. What are you getting? I've never been here before."

"Lobster-bisque soup. It's the special today, and they always come through with the specials."

"Oh? Well that sounds good, I'll just get that."

"Good choice."

"Well I had some help." she replied, setting her menu down. That made me laugh. I really liked it how we were already getting along, not even 10 minutes into the date.

The waiter came and took our orders and set down our drinks. I had a Pepsi and Athena had some sort of wine.

She must have seen me staring at the glass in her hand because she asked "What? You don't like wine?"

I jumped back into reality, not even noticing I was staring "Oh no, it's just that you don't look like the drinker type."

She seemed to frown a little "You know that's the second time you've tried to read me, and the second time you're wrong. While I'm no alcoholic, my family and I love wine."

I felt my face getting hot from embarrassment "Oh sorry," I said, looking down at my soda "I guess I'm just no good at reading you."

"Clearly."

"Yeah well sorry."

She soon smiled "Eh it's OK. We all make mistakes right?"

That picked me up "Yeah, right."

The next couple of minutes we talked about little things. Our family, jobs, jokes, just talking. We laughed quite a lot, which made me feel good since the more we laughed, the more comfortable I got.

Soon the soups arrived, and I saw Athena sniff the air, a look of pleasure forming across her face.

"Bon Appetite." the waiter said.

ATHENA'S PoV

The soup smelled HEAVENLY. Oh and I should know, I live on Olympus after all. Closest thing to the Christian belief of heaven there is.

I saw Fred take the first bite. He smiled, clearly satisfied.

"Oh wow they've done it again." he said after swallowing. I took a sip of mine. WOW! It really was good. I mean I'm used to food being cooked perfectly on Olympus and all, but this was something else. The wine could have been better, but the soup made up for it a hundred times over. I reminded myself to find out the recipe and give it to the chef's up on Olympus so they could make it as well.

We kept talking as we ate, one of us would comment as the other ate. Fred was red in the face when I told him a joke about how my half-brother Apollo had hit me in the head once with an arrow that had a fist attached to it. He spit soup out, which is why he turned red in the face. I could have swore he was redder than a tomato. He was really embarrassed, which just made me crack up laughing. By that time I had forgotten the fact I was a goddess and he was a mortal. I had forgotten about Aphrodite and all of my work on Olympus. Right then I was just enjoying myself with a man who understood me.

The rest of the evening went off without a problem. I was really enjoying myself and I could tell Fred was too. We were constantly smiling and laughing. Man the last time I had THIS much fun was when I saw the look on Poseidon's face when Ares and I tricked him into believing the ocean was in the Sahara desert. He practically fainted when he saw the barren landscape.

Anyway, we had finished our meal and the waiter took it away.

He asked "So you wanna grab dessert?"

Without hesitation, I replied "Oh definitely. Do they have chocolate lava cake?" (that was my favorite)

"I'm pretty sure they do."

"Awesome."

We ordered the cake. 15 minutes, an empty plate, and a brown stain on both of our shirts later, we were both finally satisfied.

"Well that was delicious." Fred stated, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I couldn't agree more." I replied, setting down my chocolate-covered fork.

Fred sat back "Alright, I'll ask for the check."

"What? So eager to leave?"

He suddenly had a look of fear and shock on his face "OH NO! Absolutely not. I'd love to stay, I just have some plans coming up and I need to get ready."

I shrugged my shoulders "Alright then. But you pay though."

"Well that's not very polite. But yes, I was going to anyway."

"Without even letting me try to pitch in?"

He thought for a moment "Yes. It's the right thing to do. My mom always said to be a gentleman."

"You're mother taught you right. Thank you."

"No problem." he said, waving the waiter over. After he asked for the check he returned his gaze to me.

"You know I haven't had this much fun in…quite a while." he said, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

I felt touched "Same here. We should do this more often."

"Definitely."

"Oh by the way. What is SO important you need to be completely rested for? Not to be nosy or anything, just wondering."

Fred sat back in his chair, folding his arms "Oh I have this wedding to go to and we need to help the bride setting up the party room."

I saw a chance for something and took it "Yeah? Sound like fun," I cupped my hands together "You know Fred, I'm not too shabby with planning. Do you need help?"

His eyes seemed to widen with excitement "Sure! The more the merrier. Besides I-" he got cut off by the waiter, who approached with the check.

"-Oh thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good evening sir. Madam." the waiter replied, bowing again and backing off.

Fred seemed to forget about what he was talking about. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a couple of mortal bills and slipped them into the check folder. He closed it and smiled.

"The waiter will just pick it up. Are you ready?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Yes I'm ready. Let's go." I replied, taking his hand. He picked me up off the chair and I stood up straight. He was taller than me by about an inch, but that was because I was in my mortal form. Otherwise I'd tower over him by about 4 feet. Not very good for a first impression and it isn't exactly accepted to be 10 feet tall in the streets of New York. Attracts a lot of attention.

Fred led me towards the door and we stepped out into the fading light of the New York evening.

He turned to me "Well Athena, that was a blast."

"Yes it was, now about that wedding planning…"

"Ah yes. Thanks for reminding me. Before I got interrupted by that waiter I was going to say I really enjoy spending time with you Athena."

That made me wear a huge smile "It's fun being with you too Fred."

"Thanks. So do need a ride home?"

"Oh no, it's okay. I'll just grab a cab."

"You sure?"

It felt good to have someone care "Yeah it's alright.

"Okay. Well the wedding is in the Plaza hotel by central park and we start at 11AM. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, but actually can you pick me up TOMORROW from my place?" I asked.

"Oh I'd be glad to. Where do you live?"

"I told you, near the Empire State Building, Just park there, I'll be waiting out front."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I-" I cut him off, making sure he didn't pursue that topic.

"No Fred. Just go to the Empire State Building. Trust me."

His eyes seemed to fade, like he was upset he couldn't see my place. Finally he sighed and replied "Alright, you got it."

"Thank you." I said. Just then a cab came in (which I hailed with my mind while we were talking) and the man opened the door.

Fred was surprised by the sudden appearance of the cab. But he just said "Sure. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. And don't be late!" I said while stepping in the cab.

He gave me another dashing smile "You got it. Take care!"

"You too Fred, good night."

I stepped into the cab and closed the door, Fred waved goodbye as we sped off.

"Empire State Building." I commanded. The driver just nodded and sped off towards home.

**THERE YOU GO! I was able to pound this out really quickly. Please R&R. Not a command, just a suggestion. PART 4 ON THE WAY. **


	4. Morning just a filler

**PART 4.…yep.**

DR. CHASE'S PoV

I watched Athena's cab drive away and I began to feel my smile fade. Just as she left some part of me felt like it was missing, something I needed. Regardless, I was still happy as hell. I couldn't believe I had actually done it! For once I, Frederick Chase, had a successful date without being set-up by a friend or some other planning procedure.

After I made sure Athena's cab had left, I began to walk home. It was about 8 o'clock so there was still plenty of light. Yet New York's nightlife was already starting, girls in dresses WAY too tight and heels much too tall were strutting around like princesses. Men dressed in the most expensive-looking tuxedos I've ever seen walked around as well. I felt so out of place, just in my sweats. Regardless, I made it back to the hotel undisturbed by the drunks in the street and the party-goers jumping around.

I entered the hotel and took the elevator up. The floors dinged away, and I sat back on the far wall, letting out a huge sigh of relief. That's when it hit me: I had ANOTHER date with Athena tomorrow! Yes! I did a little dance in the elevator car, but of course just as I was doing so the doors opened and I was greeted by an old woman. She looked at me first with confusion, then a smile. I scurried out as quick as I could, slightly embarrassed.

I took a left and walked down the hall towards my hotel room. I slid the key in the door and opened it, turning on the lights and flicking my shoes off. Quickly I stripped down to my boxers and threw on a plain t-shirt. I stepped into bed and hit the lights, satisfied with the nights events…and waiting for tomorrow.

ATHENA'S PoV

The cab driver never saw me leave. Being a goddess and all, I just popped out of the cab, leaving the wage for the trip to the Empire State building sitting in the back seat.

I reappeared back on Olympus, my home. Slowly I walked towards the Olympian home and stepped inside. I took a left towards my room and continued down. Ares greeted me on the way, I nodded my head in acknowledgment. The same happened when I ran into Hermes and Apollo. Finally I stepped into my room and changed into my nightgown.

As I stepped into bed I heard Aphrodite knocking on the door.

"Athena. Athena! ATHENA!" she yelled. I just ignored her and flicked my hand, locking the door completely and sound-proofing my room. Slowly I drifted off to sleep. A good day.

The next morning (still on Athena's PoV):

Apollo was out on his chariot, driving the sun across the sky as usual. The light woke me from my sleep. I stretched my tired muscles and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I gazed at my god-size room, admiring the attention to detail. The owl-shaped alarm clock on my nightstand blinked with it's massive owl eyes, showing me the time: 7AM. _Not too bad Apollo, at least you aren't waking me up at 5 in the morning anymore_. I thought as I stood from my bed. I grabbed a goddess-gown and threw it on, going through my daily routine again.

As I was brushing my teeth the events from last night finally hit me _I've got a second date_ I thought. The thought made me gag yet at the same time filled me with pleasure. Never in my life had I met a man so…interesting, as Frederick Chase. That's also when I remembered that he'd invited me to help set up for some mortal wedding. I smiled. Four hours until then, four hours of boredom, since there was nothing scheduled for the Olympian council today.

I yawned again and opened my door, and immediately I ran into Hermes.

He looked at me and smiled "Good morning Athena."

"Good morning Hermes" I replied.

He shook the briefcase in his hand "Here's a letter for you" he said, pulling out a small white envelope.

I took it with a sigh and thanked him. The messenger god smiled and went on his way. I looked at the envelope and opened it. It was from Aphrodite _Of course it is_ I thought. It read only: Come to my room. It was easy to tell it was her because of the hot-pink ink she used as well as the elegant cursive only she was able to produce. I sighed again and decided to go, against all my judgment.

DR. CHASE'S PoV

It was about 10PM and I was still in bed. Noticing the time, I jumped out of bed and scrambled to get dressed. Knowing me it would take about an hour to get ready, and I did NOT want to be late for Athena, she struck me as the type of girl who made you suffer if you screwed up. I ran around my room, showering, finding clothes, and trying to beat the clock.

It was only when I stopped to sit down I realized I overreacted again. The time was 10:15. I slowed my heartbeat with a technique I learned from an old college friend. Once calmed down I figured I had about 15 minutes to kill, since it only took about 20 to get to the empire state building from my room. Yet it was that one part that struck me as weird. _Why would she want me to meet her there? Of all places…_I thought. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish my thought process since there was a knock at the door. I stood up from my bed and opened it. It was Alexandra.

"Morning Fred" she said, giving me a quick hug.

"Ah, good morning Alexandra" I replied, taking a small step back.

"So you ready to go?" she asked. Alexandra was part of the wedding process as well, typical of her.

"Yep, but I won't be going with you guys." I replied.

"Why not?" she asked curiously. That's when I explained to her what I planned with Athena. She nodded her head in an approving manner "Alright Freddy, go have fun."

I smiled, "Thanks. See you there?" I asked as I began to walk out behind her.

"Yep, see you." she replied, waving me off. I took off down the hall and to the lobby. I ran out into the street and hailed a cab. A small car appeared and I stepped in, telling the driver where to go. He gave a slight nod and took off. _Here we go again_ I thought.

**Sorry if this chapter was short and uneventful guys. Just a filler. I just felt real bad about not updating soon enough so I decided just to get this little bit out for the hell of it. This might not be the last time, unfortunately, since I've been having some problems at home that need my attention. But still I'll try to get out the next chapter ASAP. **


	5. Sorry, another filler

**OKAY DON'T GET MAD! But this is another filler chapter. Here's why: When I updated last right after I was hit with some school problems and other things (drama, ain't that a bitch?) So FanFiction kind of escaped my mind for a little while. This is why, since I haven't updated in a while, decided just to throw another filler chapter in there to make sure none of you forget me! R&R.**

ATHENA'S PoV

It was 10:55. I was waiting outside the Empire State Building, hoping he wasn't late. _Would be a real shame if he was_ I thought. He'd get it bad. I crossed my arms and waited, turning my head left and right to look at the street, expecting a cab to pull up any moment.

I only had to wait a little longer until Fred showed up. The yellow taxi cab pulled up right in front of me. Fred was in the front seat. I checked my watch, 10:59. _Very nice timing _I thought.

Fred rolled down the window and said "Hey Athena. Talk about good timing right?"

"Oh yeah. Very good job."

"Thanks, so, ready to go?"

I smiled "Let's go."

I stepped in the back seat of the cab and crossed my legs.

After a minute or so of silence Fred turned around and asked "So can you tell me why you had us pick you up at the Empire State?"

"Another time Fred. Another time" I replied, deciding I'd have to break the news to him sooner or later. Thankfully he dropped the subject, and stared outside the open car window. I watched from behind as his hair flowed through the wind. His face was that of complete peace and happiness. It made me smile, loving to see how such little things cause such happiness. It made me think of the little things that made me happy, like reading a good book (of course) or messing with Poseidon.

Soon Fred stuck his head back in and turned to face me, a huge smile on his face "I saw you staring, you liked what you saw?"

My face might as well have been stuck in a pool of lava, I was so hot from embarrassment. Finally after a few moments of awkward silence, I replied with a fake giggle (I do NOT giggle) "Sure."

"Well, good to know you're enjoying it. Oh, we're here." he replied, pointing at the Plaza hotel. I looked at the window at the hotel. I've seen it countless times, having Olympus overlooking New York and all, but it looked even more grand looking at it at eye-level.

The taxi driver parked in front and we stepped out of the car. Fred paid the driver his fare using mortal money. Now personally I never thought the whole dollar bill money system worked well. We've tried it up on Olympus and it went….well, horrible. Money was flying everywhere thanks to the wind and it was hard to keep track of. That's why we stuck to the drachma system. Much easier to use. But I guessed the mortals liked it so I didn't bother to try and change it.

I shook the thought off as we entered the Plaza hotel. Fred asked a worker there where the party room was, and he showed us the way.

Opening the door we were greeted by a bunch of mortal workers. Most I assumed were friends of Fred, given that he was hugging and shaking hands with them. Two mortal twins slapped him on the back, putting balloons in his hands as well. They laughed and walked away.

I took a look at the room and thought _We have a LOT of work to do._

**Told you it was just a filler. But I PROMISE, the next chapter will be more interesting, hell, I swear on the river Styx. THANKS FOR NOT FORGETTING!**


	6. working and spilling secrets

**Okay I'm back. From now on, I'll try to update sooner, since I'm on summer vacation and all, I got plenty of free time. So without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

ATHENA'S PoV

We walked around the soon-to-be-party room, and Fred introduced me to a couple of his mortal friends, one named Mark, (his human presence felt different, he might have been a demigod, but it was too early to tell) the twins we saw before were Bill and Keith, and a couple who went by Alex and…Alex. The couple looked kind of cute, they seemed to care deeply for each other. I sighed, then practically slapped myself for what I was thinking _Who do you think you are? Aphrodite? _I thought angrily. I shook the thought from my head and followed Fred to a workbench nearby.

"So I'm going to assume now's the time we start working?" I asked Fred.

He turned to face me, hammer and nails in hand "Yep. Alexandra sent me to hang up some banners around the room, wanna help?"

"What, you can't do it yourself?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh I can, but it isn't fun by myself." he replied simply.

"Work isn't supposed to be fun, it's work." I told him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh just come on!" he exclaimed, pulling me along towards the other side of the room. Now, if any other mortal tried to do that, I would have probably blasted them to pieces, but I trusted Fred…sort of. At least more than most mortals. I laughed a little as he pulled me along.

The next hour or so we spent decorating. Setting up chairs, hanging banners, setting up tables, easy work. Then the guys gave the ladies a break while they continued the "hard work", which included moving ice sculptures and setting up the bar (which I think they only did to steal a quick shot or two). While they worked I walked up to a group of ladies who were chatting away. I recognized one as Alexandra, one of Fred's friends.

She saw me approach and waved "Hey!"

"Hello" I replied.

"It's…Athena, right?"

"Yes, that's me. And you're Alex right?"

"Me? Sort of."

I was confused "What do you mean 'sort of'"

She grinned at me, then started laughing out of no where "Okay. I'm sorry, but yes, Alex is my nickname. But you know, since my husband is also Alex, people tend to use my full name when we're together, and just Alex when I'm by myself."

It took me a second to process what she was saying, "Ah I see. Interesting thing you have there." I replied, gesturing my hand to her entire person.

"Yeah, it's fun at times," Alex replied "But you know what, let's move on. C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends."

I said nothing as she dragged me over to the group of ladies she was talking to before. We chatted for a little while about girl things, and I was surprised about how much of the modern world I knew, contrary to other mortal beliefs. They think I'm way out of tune with the 21st century, but turns out I'm not. We laughed and continued to chat for a little while longer.

Unfortunately things turned to an awkward situation a little while later when Alexandra asked me "So, what do you think of Fred?"

I silently cursed her (not literally, I'm not THAT cruel) for asking that. I had been intentionally avoiding that topic during our conversations. Though now it seemed I would have to answer, giving that all the girls had their eyes on me. It seems most of them knew him very well, and were anticipating my response.

"Yes, how do you feel about him?" one of the girls asked again.

I sighed, then faced the inevitable. Though I had to wing my answer a little bit, since I hadn't even thought about how I felt about Fred seriously yet. All I did was sort of live in the moment with him.

First I decided to delay the question for a second by asking something quite obvious "What do you mean" I started "like as a guy or as-"

"As a boyfriend!" one of the girls exclaimed, cutting me off. _Jeez, these girls really want to cut to the chase_ I thought.

"Well" I replied "I don't know if he's my boyfriend, I mean, we've only even seen each other twice before. So nothing's certain yet."

"Yeah" Alex cut in "but one of those meetings was a date"

"At a local diner, just for some quick dinner!" I replied quickly.

"That doesn't matter much. Do you like him?"

"Sure, but not like-" thankfully I got cut off again.

"HEY GUYS! Or should I say, girls?" Fred cut in. _Thank Zeus, I was getting worried they'd never stop_.

"Oh hey Fred, we were just talking about you." Alexandra said to him.

"Really," he replied "hope it wasn't anything bad."

"Hi Fred" I finally managed to say.

"Hey there Athena, how goes things?" he replied, putting one arm around my shoulder. I let the gesture stand, and leaned back on his shoulder a little. Though I guess I shouldn't have, because next thing I know the ladies I was just talking to were snickering and whispering things amongst each other like "She's _SO_ into him" or "What a liar". Unfortunately Fred didn't notice the comments being made since he had his head looking another direction, at some guy who had fallen off a ladder.

"Oh, well if you excuse me ladies, it looks like my friend needs some help." Fred said quickly. He let go of my shoulder and ran to the fallen man yelling "Dude! Can I leave you for five minutes without you hurting yourself?"

That just left me standing in front of the mob of girls that were interrogating me a moment before. I looked nervously at them and saw all of them had their arms crossed and looks on their faces that said "Oh yeah, we saw that. Now you gotta spill"

I put my hands up in defeat, knowing they had caught me. And in a sense, I guess they were right. I kind of was falling for…wait, was I thinking that? Seriously? I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, and Crafts, was admitting for falling for _mortal!_ Even only after knowing each other for only TWO DAYS! _No_ I thought to myself _That's not possible, it's not_. Suddenly my head was spinning, my vision blurred like it was underwater (shut UP Poseidon if you're out there, reading this) and the room spun a little.

The last thing I remembered was the sudden urge to reveal my true form and vaporize everyone there, then hitting the floor with a intense _SMACK_!

My vision slowly came around. Blurry at first, fading in and out every so often. Finally it cleared and I took in my surroundings.

The room was white and smelled of antiseptics and latex. I stared at the perfectly white ceiling, letting my mind slowly come around. Once it did I put together I must have been in some mortal hospital, recognizing the red cross and the caduceus which belonged to Hermes (well, technically it's George and Martha, but you get the idea.) I looked down at myself, realizing I had a hospital gown over my clothes and saw the rest of the white room. It was pretty blank, some drapes around my bed, medical tools on a table next to me, and a meter measuring my heart rate (**A/N: sorry, I don't know what it's called)**. I slowly sat up, which caused a nurse who must have been standing outside to rush in.

"Oh, you're alright" she said with a sigh after noticing me slowly stretch my aching muscles.

"I don't know, am I?' I asked.

"Well you're going to have to ask the doctor that." the nurse replied. I sighed and she left.

A couple of minutes passed and the doctor walked in staring at a clipboard, not even bothering to take a look at me.

"Well miss…Athena, is it?" the doctor started.

"Yes, how'd you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"Your boyfriend outside told me when he rushed you in."

I instantly assumed he meant Fred, and my cheeks became a tad bit warmer.

"He's not my boyfriend." I quickly said.

The doctor seemed a bit take back at that, then shrugged at it "Well whoever he is to you, he's a good man, carried you in here bridal-style."

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"Yes well it seems nothing's wrong really. Just a minor concussion, you can go home tomorrow. Nothing to worry about."

_I'm not too sure about that doc._ I thought _because how many goddesses have you treated before_?

Since he couldn't read my mind he just walked off, but not before pushing a button on the wall, saying "Athena just to be sure you don't hurt yourself in the middle of the night, I'm giving you a little drug that should calm you down, put you to sleep real quick."

Now I should have ripped the IV out and popped out of that hospital and back home, but I decided not to cause a scene. So I sat there and let the loopy early stages of the drug kick in.

If only I had caused a scene.

As I slowly went under I saw Fred walk in, asking "Well, how ya doin'?"

"hehe" was all I could say.

"Oh I see. A very articulate answer there" he replied sarcastically.

Then…the worst thing ever. I began "Fred-

FRED'S PoV (**I'm calling him Fred now since I'm too lazy to type in Dr. Chase)**

I joked at her inability to saying something coherent. Her next sentence really proved that to me as well.

Just before going completely under the drug's affects, she whispered "Fred…I'm a god." Then she was out like a light.

**WHOA! What's going to happen? **


	7. An unfortunate truth

Alright guys, this is IMPORTANT!

FanFiction is basically over in my life. So here's my proposal:

I need SOMEONE to continue my story for me so it's not a lost incomplete story like most are. So PLEASE, if someone wants to continue the story, send me an email (don't ask about the email name, it's a LONG story) with your FanFiction name letting me know you want to continue it. Give me your ideas on where it should go, and I'll give you some of mine from where I want to see it head as well.

The person I choose will be put in the next "chapter" of this story and I will label this one as Complete.

The sequel will have to be titled "How Dr. Chase and Athena Met (con.)".

**THANKS FOR CARING AND PLEASE SOMEONE TAKE THE JOB!**

**-**PenOverSword


	8. GUESS WHAT!

HELLO TO ALL OF YOU READING THIS! Good to see some people are actually interested in my stories (or better yet, STORY, singular).

Anyway, Since you most likely read the chapter/author's note before, you should know that I offered a little job to continue my story where I left off, being that I simply don't have the time to do it anymore. Good to hear I finally have a taker. And it is…

SkylerRavenclaw! Congratulations to you!

Yet there's a little change to my original plans. I had ORIGINALLY decided to have SkylerRavenclaw make a completely separate story, as mentioned in the details the last chapter. Yet she came to me in an email the other day and suggested that she just simply email me the completed chapters and I post them directly on the story. So that means you, the reader, don't have to find another story to see where mine left off, we're merciful and are letting you stay here. BUT, remember if you choose to send a compliment of any chapter after this, remember to send it to **SkylerRavenclaw not to me, PenOverSword. That's not right. She deserves all the credit from here on out.**

**Thank you for listening and I will see you around the web…maybe…probably not…who knows? PoS.**

**PS: Thanks SkylerRavenclaw!**


	9. She's an Enigma

HELLO THERE! Here's the next installment of this story! Hope you enjoy it and remember, all credit goes to SkylerRavenclaw, none to me. Thank you! Oh actually, I forgot to mention, There's a slim possibility I MIGHT do a couple of one-shots, for various stories. Idk yet, haven't decided. Just thought to throw that out there though.

DR CHASE'S POV

I stood over Athena and smiled softly at her, stroking her hair, while she babbled about

being a goddess. It was a very cute thing to see but I knew that it was impossible, she may

look like a goddess, but she is not a goddess.

Suddenly, she stopped talking, looking around her quickly, as if she was looking for

eavesdroppers, I don't know why, was she still drugged?

"Athena, is everything fine?" I asked her, trying to get her to look at me.

"Yes, Fredrick, thank you for bringing me here," She said, brushing a stand of stray hair

behind her ear.

"The drug stopped working? Should I call the doctor to give you more?" I asked her, looking

at her with a worried mind,

"No, thank you, again. The drug stopped working but it was expected," Said Athena, looking

a bit worried.

"What is it?" I asked her. She was looking around the room for something.

"What is the time?"

"10 pm. Why?" I asked her.

"I should be going home, and so are you, you must be tired," I wasn't tired, I was as awake as

I could be, I just slept for two hours. But as Athena finished those words I was feeling drossy,

which was very weird, I wasn't tired at all just seconds ago, something was up, and it was

very weird.

"No, I'm not tired at all. Why won't I call the Doctor and will get you out of here and then I'll

take you home, how does it sounds?"

"Fredrick…"

"It's Fred."

"I know, but you must understand, I cannot have you at my house."

"Why not? I'm not going to do anything, just drop you off."

"My father will not approve,"

"And your father is the king of the world, wait, he must be the great Zeus, for you to care

what he thinks… I thought you liked me…"

"I do like you, very much so, but it is not in my hands to decide whom might be allowed to

my family's home."

Fredrick said nothing more. He called the doctor over and in a few minutes Athena was

allowed to go, they walked together, towards the Empire State Building. Fredrick was

thinking the whole time and Athena looked at his face from time, Fredrick didn't know

why. She had a strange expression on her face, he couldn't understand her, at all, he tried

many times to solve the mystery that Athena is, and time after time, he failed. He could

never figure her out, and the worst thing was, she didn't trust him enough to tell him about

herself, like one of the most basic details, where she lives. After a while Athena sighed and

took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. He didn't get it, Athena was an enigma,

and he hoped to figure it out. And soon.

ATHENA POV

I felt sorry for him, he was sad, I guess, and I have something to do with it, I cannot imagine

not knowing things, I know about everything, this is who I am.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked him when we were a bloke away from the Empire State

Building.

"About what?" He asked, he looked at me, trying to read me, once again, he couldn't.

"Why can't you trust me?"

"I told you, I just can't go against my father's wishes."

"What would happen when you move out? Or when your father is dead? Not that I wish it

for him…" If only, my father, dead… My father's death will bring destruction to the mortal

world, they live to serve him, even without knowing, they live and prey, they believe in him,

in the powers that beyond.

"You don't understand, Fredrick, I may not out live my father, and I know I will never move

out. There is so little things that attract me to leave my house that moving out is not even an

idea." I told him, stroking his hand softly.

"I just want you to trust me, I feel left out sometimes; I feel like I don't really know you. "

"I know, but it's for the best, that way you can't get hurt. At least not as badly as you could,

if you really knew the truth." I told him, walking a tad bit faster. He Easley followed me,

catching up and taking my hand in his.

"I won't get hurt, I just want the truth."

"and someday, you will have the truth, just not now, it's not a good time." I told him, we

were almost at the front doors to the Empire State Building.

"So tell me one thing, where do you live?" I looked at him, trying to decide if I should tell

him now. And I decided, it won't hurt if I tell him, I could tell him only a part of the truth, he

doesn't have to know it all.

"I live here," I told him as we reached the doors.

"The Empire State Building has apartments in it?" He asked me, it is obvious that he's a fast

learner.

"Yes, but they are highly exclusive and only a few know where they are and even fewer can

get a hold of one of them." I told him, and I was telling the truth, mortals cannot enter the

Olympus, Zeus made sure of that.

"So this is a goodbye, for now?" He said, looking a bit sad.

"Yes, but I will see you soon, maybe even tomorrow," I told him.

"Will you go to the wedding with me?"

"Are you asking me out, Fredrick?"

"Yes." I smiled at him.

"I would be honored to escort you to the wedding." He smiled at me and then kissed my

cheek, leaving me near the front desk.

"Hello, Lady Athena," Said the kind satyr sitting behind the desk. I smiled at him,

"Goodnight, Waterlane." He bowed his head in respect and I left for the elevator that will

take me home.


	10. A little too fast

ATHENA'S POV

I was sitting on my bed, in my private temple when my fellow goddess, Aphrodite, came,

storming in with a delirious look on her face.

"Athena," She said dreamily, "You finally fell in love, if I had known sooner; I would have helped you to seduce him long ago." Seduce? I don't want to seduce Fredrick. Yes, I have affection to the mortal, and his ways and manners, but I will not give up on the oath I took ages and ages ago, to remain virgin through and through, just for this one mortal.

"Aphrodite, I have no qualms to break my oath." I told her, the little brat, that technically

was older than me, was the most annoying person I have ever met.

"Nonsense, my darling, you mustn't be cursed for the rest of eternity, just for a laps of a

judgment when you were young. Really, Artemis has been giving you ideas since you were

born, and it did no good to you, and Hestia was no help as well…" I think this woman's

life mission was to insure that every woman on earth, above it, or underneath, would

experience the act of making love…

"Really, I do not wish to break my oath now, or ever," I told the brat.

"It seems I cannot talk some sense into you, my darling, for now. That will change soon; I

promise you that, I won't let you corrupt yourself, not on my watch." Corrupt? Is that really

what she thinks I am doing, when I keep true to my oath? It is not my fault I am not like her.

That my morals are higher than hers, after all, I would never cheat on my husband. And

even if I did I would have never let him catch me in the act…

"I will be going now, Athena, I do hope that you will come to your senses soon, I am afraid

that if not, it will be too late." She told me, a truly disappointed look on her face, and left my

temple.

Hours pass fast enough if you can find somewhat to occupy you while you are waiting to

something. And I found the perfect thing… One of my sons has published a book not so long

ago, which was highly surprising, considering the fact he has been cursed with dyslexia and

ADHD, much like the rest of my children… and I still haven't read it, so I took the copy that I

had bought, and cracked the book open, the unique smell of new books, that always pleased

me, wafted to my nose.

When it was only two hours before the wedding I let the book down, and started getting

ready. I sought after a dress that would fit my personality, the cold, quiet, logical woman

with the calm and powerful aura around her. The dress I choose in the end suited me the

best, the silvery grey silk flowed like water down my body, enchanting my eyes. Aphrodite

will be proud, even though it was never my intent. I was ready just in time; I arrived to the

entrance doors of the Empire State Building on the very second Fredrick had arrived to take

me to the wedding.

We rode in one of the limousines that were for the use of the best friends of the married

couple, with some of Fredrick's friends, whom I didn't know. The ride was pleasant enough.

Fredrick was so awed by my looks it took him few minutes before he could utter a word

or two. I can honestly say he looked handsome. For a mortal, of course; it is hard to see a

mortal as a handsome one after seeing one of my brothers, yet Fredrick looked wonderful,

and I told him just that.

We arrived to the wedding location in 20 minutes; it was nice enough, nothing like I was

used to, but nice. The wedding ceremony was short, to my surprise, and I couldn't stop

the mussing about what would it be like if mortals still believed in us, the Olympians,

how people used to worship us ages ago, the honor, the love. I miss those days, I don't

think there is anyone who doesn't; those were our days of glory, the start of the western

civilization.

The ceremony was followed by a small reception, the food was nice, and so was the

music, even though I never liked this era's music, and the wine that was served was not

terrible. Fredrick enjoyed himself immensely, and even agreed, for the sake of the groom

to participate in a drinking game, that left him as drunk as he ever was. I, of course, was left

to take care of him, and take him back to the hotel which he resided in. It wasn't a problem.

I knew where the hotel was and could tell the Taxi driver where to go, but Fredrick didn't

make this trip very easy. He kept asking me if I wanted to go up to his room, and touching

my upper arms and knee, it would have been funny if I wasn't so angry then, he couldn't

help being a gentleman even when he was drunk and trying to seduce me.

I took him to his room, and decided to stay for a while. He took it as a chance to try and

seduce me once again. I couldn't help but feeling sorry for him.

Eventually, he fell asleep, and I left back to the Olympus, thinking about Fredrick, and the

bad headache he would have to bear for quite a few hours after he woke up. Feeling sorry

for him, I quickly returned to his hotel room and left a note, telling him I would see him later

the next day. Making my way to the Olympus for the last time that day, I felt a tad bit better

than I did only moments before. I even had the power to stand Aphrodite's questions.

**Oh hey It's me, PenOverSword (obviously) just reminding you ALL credit goes to SkylerRavenClaw from now on if you didn't know already, so thanks Skyler! By the way I was thinking of maybe doing a one-shot of a story, just for the heck of it, I want you guys to vote for which of the following One-shots I should do:**

**1. Halo (the video game)**

**2. Maximum Ride**

**3. Hunger Games**

**4. Percy Jackson**

**Leave your answer in a review in the review box, thanks! PoS.**


End file.
